


MTMTE Rodimus/TFP Soundwave fanart

by AltraViolet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltraViolet/pseuds/AltraViolet
Summary: Temporary twitter banner art, til I can make a better one.
Relationships: Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Soundwave
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	MTMTE Rodimus/TFP Soundwave fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got a twitter account! I'm [@AltraViolet00](https://twitter.com/AltraViolet00), give a follow if you like. Temporary banner til I get more patience to finish this one. Don't look too closely, lol.
> 
> Vaguely referencing "The Echo Garden." Laserbeak is absent so Soundwave's main biolight can shine bright. Big ol' important plot things around that.
> 
> To all who've been waiting for an update on "The Echo Garden," thank you for your patience. I know it's been a _long_ time. I've finally got the time and energy to try tackling it again. I'm finding it quite tough. I really want to do right by the characters, make a story that's both interesting and believable, and live up to expectations. I promise I'm trying and the story is never far from my mind. Thank you <3


End file.
